


Bending the Rules of Reality

by ratatoskrr (allonsyohanna)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bending (Avatar), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyohanna/pseuds/ratatoskrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After closing the gates to Heaven, Hell and Purgatory, Sam and Dean have to learn how to deal with this new world. When a strange hunt with missing kids comes along, it spins everything around.</p><p>Diverges from canon in season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending the Rules of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: same language and amount of violence as in series.  
> This fic only borrows the element (hah) of bending from A:tla, but none of its characters or world building.

The door closes with a bang. His six-year-olds are really quite violent for their age. At last he has a moment of peace in his break. Time for a coffee.  
As he walks to the door, he notices some movement in the left corner.

‘Grace, honey, why are you still here? Don’t you wanna go outside to play with the others?’

The small girl shakes her head. ‘No, there’s a man outside.’

‘What man? Do you know him?’ He’d heard from the previous first grade teacher that her father wasn’t allowed on the school grounds under any circumstances.

Grace shakes her head again, ‘He was breathing fire and had four arms and hands. I didn’t know him.’

Well then, that solved it. Grace always had a big imagination. Great for telling stories about the weekend, not so great for factual information.  
‘Alright, Grace, why don’t we go outside together, have a look at that man, no?’

She shakes her head, again, but also grabs his hand when he sticks it out in her direction. He’d show her there was nothing to worry about outside, but a sound from the doorway distracts him.  
Surely there wasn’t another kid trying to stay behind during break?  
But no, the figure standing in the door was definitely not one of his students. It also was on fire, and stretched its hands out towards them. Tom would have been relieved to see it had only two of those, instead of the four Grace had told him about, if he hadn’t caught a glimpse of glittering wings on the figure’s back, somewhat hidden behind the flames.

Oh God, Oh God, he’d never believed in angels, but maybe he should have. This creature didn’t look like it was about to tell him ‘be not afraid’. It was standing stock-still now, hands outstretched, orange and red and blue flames licking around it.  
Then, it suddenly began to speak. The voice seemed to Tom that of a child: high and ethereal.  
‘Grace, come with me. Step aside, human.’  
He found he’d automatically stepped in front of Grace, but now she started to walk towards the creature. He tried tugging her back by her hand, but it was no use.

‘Human. Do not waste my time. Go.’ The thing’s voice had changed now. No longer like one child, more like a choir; and it no longer seemed like such a bad idea to let go. He should let Grace play with this child, let her go. She would be safe, he felt it in his bones.

He let go of her hand, and she happily skipped towards the creature. It stood with its arms outstretched toward him, but as soon as it got hold of the girl, it let its hands drop and turned around. The door shut with a bang behind them.  
Tom let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. When he inhaled again, he suddenly smelled the smoke. He turned around. Smoke started filling his small classroom, flames licking the chairs and tables. The fire hurled towards him. He ran towards the door but it was no use. It was closed, and didn’t open. The smoke reached him first, causing him to cough. Then came the fire, devouring everything in its path toward him, and finally, him too.

**Author's Note:**

> All constructive comments welcome.


End file.
